topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
Nelliel Tu Odelschwank
|-| Nel= |-| Nelliel= Origins: Bleach Alias/Aka(also known as): Nelliel, Nell/Nel, (former) Classification: Arrancar, (Former) Tercera(3) Espada Threat level: Demon Age: Unknown Gender: Female Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Expert Swordsmanship, Sonido adept (speed enhancement technique), Hierro User (Defense enhancement technique),' 'Healing,' 'Energy Manipulation (Can use Reiryoku and exert it as Reiatsu, which is used to increase the user's offensive power and defensive abilities), Energy Projection (With Cero, Gran Ray Cero and Bala), Pseudo-Flight, Enhanced Senses (Can sense beings with Reiatsu with Pesquisa), Energy absorption (Via Cero Doble, she absorbs the incoming attack), Statistics Amplification (Resurrección increases his Reiatsu), Transformation, Dimensional Travel (via Garganta) Physical strength: Town level striking (strong enough to compete with Nnoitra Gilda whom is considerably stronger than Grimmjow) Attack potency/Destructive capacity: At least town+ in base (Stronger than base Nnoitra, who in turn is superior to Grimmjow. Casually sliced through his Hierro), much higher in Resurrección Durability: At least town+, likely higher (Hierro adds more protection, considerably stronger than Arrancar saga Grimmjow) Speed: High hypersonic+ (Was completely overwhelming Nnoitra in speed) Intelligence: High. While in her original form, she is shown to be quite intelligent. An experienced fighter with great understanding of combat and its forms, and the methods behind an opponent's skill and intentions, she can discern personalities easily. She also has a philosophy on life that provides a code of honor, respect, and mercy. However, her childlike antics can sometimes block her intelligence. Such as one point when she latched onto Ichigo, who was clearly injured, to the point where he passed out, then latched onto him again. Stamina: Very high. Far above human, can continue fighting with serious injuries likely any powerful arrancar. She used to have a time limit on how long she could be in her adult form, but Urahara has solved this problem with an armband that keeps her in this form. Range: Extended Melee, at least hundreds of meters with Cero and Gran Ray Cero Weaknesses: Her adult form had a time limit, after which she regressed back into her child form. However, Kisuke later made a Armband which solved this problem afterwards. Standard Equipment: Her Zanpakutō Gamuza, Armband which keeps her transformed into an adult indefinetely Noteworthy techniques and abilities Hierro: The user's Reiryoku condenses, creating a steel-hard skin strong enough to block a Zanpakutō. This allows users to confront some of the sword-wielding Shinigami barehanded. Grimmjow has shown to block Ichigo's Shikai and Bankai with his barehands on different occasions. Sonído: A high-speed movement technique of the Arrancar. It is equivalent to the Shinigami's Shunpo and the Quincy's Hirenkyaku. * Chōkasoku: She can accelerate her movements with what appears to be a rudimentary form of Sonído. When she uses this Sonído form, her mask's eyes glow Pesquisa: An advanced Arrancar perception technique.The practitioner sends out a radiating pulse which reacts to sources of Reiatsu within a certain proximity, allowing the practitioner to determine the location of any sensed individuals and gauge how powerful they actually are. Descorrer: A technique used by Espada-level Arrancar, and sometimes others, to open a Garganta between the Human World and Hueco Mundo. Cero (Doom Blast): The practitioner fires a powerful blast of concentrated spiritual energy at the target. Nel reflection 1.jpg Nel reflection 2.jpg * Cero Doble (Double Zero): A unique ability where Nel swallows an enemy's Cero and fires it back, with a force exceeding that of the original blast. This ability is indicated by the eyes on her skull mask glowing. Unlike in her original form, Nel does not mix the swallowed Cero with her own; instead, she simply sends it back. She retains her attack absorption ability in her original form, but now performs it with greater ease. According to Nnoitra, Nelliel's specialty is to absorb an incoming Cero and fire one of her own while returning it, thus creating a potent Cero Doble. In her original form, the force(s) of the Cero Doble is augmented greatly, since she rebounds the attack while blending it with her own Cero, drastically increasing its power. * Gran Rey Cero: A variation of the Cero technique used by the Espada. By mixing their own blood with a Cero, an Espada can fire a Cero with much greater attack power and speed, in addition to having a change of color unique to them. It is many times more powerful than a normal Cero. * Cero Oscuras: A far more powerful Cero than an average Cero, with a vast range and massive attack power. Bala (Hollow Bullet): While similar in function to a Cero, a Bala is not nearly as powerful, but, thanks to its composition, its speed is 20 times faster, allowing it to be fired in quick succession. Zanpakutō Gamuza (Capricorn Knight): Her Zanpakutō has a green sheath, a light green hilt, and a tsuba that resembles a pair of crescent moons joined together at the back Resurrección: Its release command is "Declare". Nel holds her Zanpakutō up in front of her horizontally and calls out its release command. The Zanpakutō glows as a hazy smoke emanates from it. She calls out the name of her Zanpakutō, and the glow intensifies into a huge burst of spiritual energy that covers the surrounding area. In her new form, Nel takes the form of a brownish-green ibex-like centaur, complete with a black horse's tail. * Lanzador Verde: Nel throws her lance at her opponent with extreme speed. As it travels through the air, it begins to spin and build up spiritual energy. When it reaches its target, it acts as a drill, inflicting extreme piercing damage. The technique is powerful enough to push back Nnoitra and break his Zanpakutō, which he was using to block the attack. Image slideshow Nel 1.jpg Nel 2.jpg Nel 3.jpg Nel 4.jpg Nel 5.jpg Nel 6.jpg Nel 7.jpg Nel 8.jpg Nel 9.jpg Nel 10.jpg Nel cover 1.jpg Nel cover 2.jpg Nel cover 3.jpg Nel cover 4.jpg Category:Female Category:Threat level Demon Category:Bleach Category:Sonic speeds Category:Weapons user Category:Swordsman Category:Busty babe Category:Character Category:Light attribute Category:Good Category:Flying Category:Animanga Category:BB:MC